


Untitled- Scene II

by Roses_symphony



Series: The Untitled Series [2]
Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, F/M, Festival di Sanremo, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Ridendo si avviarono verso l’auto del più grande, quest’ultimo, che portava in spalla il suo zaino, gli teneva la mano stretta nella sua e, camminando velocemente, come se fosse impaziente di poter finalmente stare insieme, solo loro due, lo tirava con se facendogli strada verso il parcheggio.E a quel gesto Ermal sorrise; guardava la schiena ampia di Fabrizio davanti a se e sorrideva perché gli sembrava che, in quel momento, quello fosse il suo scudo a tutte le difficoltà alle quali poteva andare in contro - e a quelle che aveva sofferto e ancora lo tormentavano-.





	Untitled- Scene II

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again...  
> ...parte II che vi pubblico già - inutile aspettare- e che è un po' più introspettiva -mi piace meno della prima però-  
> Ho voluto rendere il loro rapporto reale, mantenendo le relazioni che avevano già e cercando di descrivere i sentimenti che provavano trovandosi divisi tra due persone amate.  
> Onestamente non credo di esserci riuscita ma va bene così.
> 
> Anyway, c'è una parte di questa ff ispirata ad una scenda di uno dei miei manga preferiti. Se qualcuno la indovina ...bene,siete brave :D

L’estate stava ormai prendendo il posto di quella primavera che li aveva visti dichiararsi il loro affetto e che li aveva accompagnati con il suo tepore, I suoi profumi, durante quegli incontri che restavano -in parte- segreti a molti. E di incontri ce ne erano stati tanti, più di quanto entrambi si aspettassero.  
C’era stato il concerto di Ermal a Milano ad Aprile, per il quale  Fabrizio aveva deciso fosse saggio partire un paio di giorni prima e restare fino ad inizio Maggio,  _“perché bisogna fare le prove, dobbiamo essere sicuri che tutto sia perfetto”_  , sarebbero più partiti da lì insieme per Lisbona nuovamente.   
C’era stata proprio la secondo visita a Lisbona, 10 giorni intensi nei quali avevano potuto dedicarsi, oltre che a quella esperienza unica, l’uno all’altro 24 ore al giorno perché le prove le facevano insieme, ai pranzi e alle cene dovevano partecipare insieme, così come alle interviste ma, più importante di tutto era il tempo che passavano insieme da soli, condividendo il letto e tutto lo spazio vitale che li circondava.  
C’erano stati tutti i weekend di Aprile da trascorrere a Roma per registrare quel programma che, se non gli avesse dato la possibilità di godere così tanto della vicinanza di  Fabrizio e fosse stata la scusa perfetta per “scappare” ogni weekend dal suo amante, avrebbe abbandonato dopo la prima serata.   
E proprio per questi weekend romani Fabrizio aveva autonomamente deciso che no, non poteva restare in albergo una sera in più, si era stancato di passare ogni notte in stanze anonime, in lenzuola che profumavano di buono ma mai di loro, era stanco di creare ricordi in luoghi nei quali sarebbe difficilmente ritornato e visto che casa sua era fuori discussione perché c’erano i bambini - e Giada- aveva affittato un monolocale già arredato all’ultimo piano del palazzo difronte a quello dove c’era il suo studio di registrazione. Era piccolo, il letto posizionato, insieme a due comodini e una piccola scrivania, su quello che gli era stato descritto come un’ingegnosa trovata di interior design, ma altro non era che  un soppalco, talmente basso che Ermal, con il suo metro e ottantaquattro doveva far attenzione a non sbattere la testa contro il soffitto quando si alzava; da quel piano sopraelevato si poteva godere della vista  dell’openspace in cui c’era sia cucina che sala da pranzo e salotto, malamente arredati con un divano, un tavolino basso e un tappeto. Il bagno però, piccolo anche quello, sembrava essere diventato uno dei loro posti preferiti perché  _“ha la vasca”_ -così aveva quasi urlato Ermal quando l’aveva visto la prima volta -  Ma andava bene, perché alla fine ci passavano un paio di notti ogni tanto e, in realtà Ermal riteneva già quello in grande spreco. Lui non ne trovava il senso, gli alberghi andavano bene, perché prendere un posto che potesse essere identificato come il “il loro appartamento”  e avere il rischio di creare ancora più sospetti di quelli che le persone intorno a loro avevano già? Fabrizio però non ne aveva voluto sapere ed era andato avanti per la sua strada, aveva firmato il contratto a nome suo e il giorno stesso aveva fatto fare una copia della chiave che aveva dato ad Ermal con un fiocco attaccato sopra, da buon romantico quale era - anche se lo nascondeva sempre-.  
In realtà, l’unica cosa che Fabrizio desiderava, era  uno spazio che fosse loro, nel quale di potessero sentire sempre a loro agio, un posto dove rifugiarsi quando volevano ed Ermal, il senso di quel rifugio, lo comprese in una calda mattina di inizio Giugno.

Le riprese di Amici erano finite.  
Il concerto a Milano era andato alla grande.  
L’Eurovision era passato.  
E il tour ancora non era iniziato…  
… si era quindi ritrovato in una quotidianità alla quale ormai era disabituato, intervallata solo dalle prove per i concerti.   
Una quotidianità fatta  dell’alzarsi e andare a dormire insieme alla sua compagna, dopo aver passato gran parte della giornata a condividere gli spazi e le situazioni , senza che tutto si concludesse con un  _“Torno tardi non mi devi aspettare” o “Domani parto, ci vediamo lunedì”._  E si sentiva quasi intrappolato, un animale che fino a poco prima era libero di correre e che ora era stato messo in gabbia. Sapeva bene che la colpa di quel sentimento era solo e soltanto sua - e di Fabrizio anche, ma a lui non avrebbe mai fatto alcuna accusa - perché quella donna che per quasi dieci anni gli era stata a fianco, che l’aveva supportato e incoraggiato, lui l’aveva tradita, non solo in senso fisico ma principalmente emotivo. Le diceva di amarla quando ormai gli ultimi pezzi del suo cuore li aveva lasciati nelle mani ruvide di un uomo che, sapeva bene, li avrebbe custoditi a costo della vita, ed era stato tanto vigliacco da non trovare in quei mesi mai il coraggio di parlarle e dirle onestamente quello che provava, o meglio, quello che non provava più.  
E quella mattina si era svegliato particolarmente irritato, le aveva risposto male solo perché lei gli aveva chiesto cosa gli andava di fare, ma lui si era appena svegliato e con la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno aveva parlato senza pensare. Ma lei aveva voluto evitare la lite e l’aveva lasciato sbollire la rabbia da solo. Avevano passato la mattina in silenzio, ognuno perso in delle faccende che parevano richiedere tutta la loro attenzione e, alla fine, si erano ritrovati seduti al tavolo da pranzo.  
Lei lo guardava mangiare in silenzio, lo stomaco chiuso perché l’aveva capito, l’aveva sentito quando si era alzata quella mattina che qualcosa stava per cambiare ma non voleva forzare il destino. Questa volta, ormai stanca di dover ascoltare bugie sussurrate da quella voce dolce che tanto amava, aveva deciso di non agire ma semplicemente aspettava, aspettava che lui le vomitasse addosso la verità che avrebbe reso entrambi sicuramente tristi, ma più leggeri e più liberi di quanto non lo fossero ora.  
E alla fine il momento era arrivato; Ermal aveva spostato il piatto davanti a se con più forza di quella che ne richiedesse, poi l’aveva guardata e aveva sussurrato un “ _non hai fame?”_  A cui lei aveva risposto scuotendo la testa; lui era rimasto in silenzio per un po’, aveva poi preso un respiro profondo e, passandosi una mano tra i capelli già arruffati, aveva esordito con un “ _Silvia, ci siano delle cose che devo dirti…”_ e così aveva iniziato un flusso di parole lente e cadenzate che aveva ripetuto nella sua mente un’infinità di volte, lì dove  sembravano avere un peso più leggero ma che, una volta che le aveva fatte sfuggire dalle sue labbra, erano pesanti, più pesanti del silenzio che li aveva accompagnati negli scorsi mesi.  
Lei lo aveva ascoltato, conoscendo, o almeno avendo già intuito, parte delle cose che gli venivano rivelate.   
Ermal parlava di Fabrizio senza mai farsi sfuggire il suo nome, stando attento a non utilizzare pronomi maschili, nascondendo ancora, in quella verità, parte della realtà che stava vivendo. E Silvia lo ascoltava, lo sguardo basso e la consapevolezza che c’era stato qualcuno di così forte e importante da far sì che Ermal mettesse  in discussione una relazione come la loro che, non era certo perfetta, ma che aveva dato ad entrambi tanto in quei quasi dieci anni e che ora sembrava quasi impossibile potesse finire così.  
Non aveva detto molto Ermal, come al solito era stato conciso ed era arrivato dritto al punto, aveva inciampato un paio di volte sulle sue stesse parole però, perché era innegabile fosse agiato e vivesse quel momento con un immenso senso di colpa , ma lei era stata -ancora una volta- forte più di lui.   
Gli aveva sorriso triste, asciugando con il dorso della mano alcune delle lacrime che non era riuscita a trattenere “ _Mi chiedevo quanto ancora ci avresti messo prima di dirmi la verità”_ e lui pensò che sì, le donne erano proprio speciali, vivevano un’ empatia che gli uomini non potevano neanche vagamente immaginare.   
Le aveva chiesto scusa, tentando di prenderle la mano poggiata  sul tavolo ma lei fu  pronta a tirarla via, alzandosi e dandogli le spalle.  _“Prenditi cura di te ora che io non posso più farlo io, ok?”_   E quella donna, più che la Beatrice di cui Ermal cantava, si era dimostrata una Gemma innamorata del suo Dante che accettava la passione di questo per un altra donna e, da lontano, ammirava le opere nate che avevano l’altra donna come musa.  
Quella reazione era stata così matura ed elegante che gli fece ancora più male, avrebbe preferito che lei alzasse la voce contro di lui, lo prendesse a schiaffi, gli urlasse contro ma così non era stato. Non erano ragazzini; erano due persone mature e, se un amore finisce, non ha alcun senso tirare la corda o riprovare.  
La conversazione era continuata in camera da letto mente lei recuperava alcuni cambi e li buttava velocemente in una borsa:  
_“Stai qui, vado via io”  
__“No, davvero. Non riuscirei a stare un minuto in più in questa casa. Tornerò a prendere le mie cose un po’ per volta”_ e detto questo aveva chiuso la borsa e, guardandolo negli occhi un instante, gli aveva lasciato vedere il dolore e la delusione che li pervadeva prima di  dargli le spalle nuovamente andando via da lui e dalla sua vita.

Quella casa non gli era mai sembrata tanto grande e silenziosa come ora, mentre stava seduto sul divano ad ascoltare  musica che neanche si ricordava di aver messo su. Si sentiva opprimere da quel senso di solitudine che, prima di allora, non gli era mai pesato più di tanto e allora di era alzato di scatto e, dopo aver preso le sue cose era uscito per strada.   
Aveva pensato di chiamare Marco o Paolo per farsi venire a prendere e portare In stazione, ma considerò che fosse meglio coinvolgere meno persone possibili in quella situazione, aveva quindi preso un taxi e si era diretto alla stazione di Milano centrale mentre, durante il tragitto prenotava un biglietto per il primo treno in partenza per Roma.  
Fu il viaggio più inquieto della sua vita. Nonostante la comodità della poltrona di prima classe, nonostante la musica che si era costretto ad ascoltare e al libro che, infine, aveva tirato fuori dallo zaino che si era portato dietro - quello zaino che era di Fabrizio, neanche suo, che aveva dimenticato da lui lo scorso Aprile quando, all’improvviso, si era presentato di fronte casa sua il giorno del suo compleanno.   
Si ricordava ancora la faccia sorpresa di Silvia quando aveva aperto la porta e come Fabrizio l’avesse quasi ignorata per lanciarglisi addosso; inevitabilmente il suo sorriso si era allargato sul viso felice, nonostante poi avessero discusso perché  _“dovevi avvisarmi. Non sapevo come spiegarglielo”_  
_“Perché? Un amico non ti può venire a trovare il giorno del tuo compleanno?”_  
_“Un amico non si fa un viaggio in macchina da Roma a Milano per un Buon compleanno”_  
_“Ma avevi il live, reggeva la scusa che ero venuto a supportarti, no?”_ Sapeva che quella reazione era stata sicuramente troppo esagerata e che Fabrizio ci era rimasto male, infondo lui non aveva fatto niente di sbagliato se non dare vita ad un desiderio di entrambi di vedersi,  ma era stato incauto a comportarsi così. Ermal avrebbe dovuto insegnargli meglio come mentire anche se, lui stesso, non era un esperto.  
Alla fine neanche si rese conto di essere arrivato a Roma Termini, perso come era in quei ricordi di quella stupida discussione che, dovette ammettere, gli lasciavano ancora l’amaro in bocca.

Scese dal treno lentamente, seguendo la processione di corpi che si accingevano all’uscita dove, trovata una panchina si sedette e scrisse un messaggio, le dita che si muovevano veloci sulla tastiera:

 **"Sono in stazione. Vienimi a prendere"**  
Passarono pochi secondi e ricevette la risposta.  
**"Ma quale stazione? Che stai a dì E’?"**  
La risposta di Ermal fu una foto che lo ritraeva sorridente, gli occhiali da sole ancora poggiato sul naso e in cui era chiaramente visibile alle sue spalle la stazione di Roma.  
Una risposta a quel l’ultimo messaggio non l’aveva ricevuta ma il messaggio era stato visualizzato; non si preoccupò minimamente perché sapeva che Fabrizio non l’avrebbe lasciato lì , avrebbe potuto - fosse stato nei suoi panni l’avrebbe fatto patire un po’, prendendolo in giro e minacciando di lasciarlo lì tutta la notte- ma lui era buono, sempre, e una cosa del genere non l’avrebbe mai fatta.  
E infatti non passò molto tempo prima che vedesse arrivare il suo amico -termine sicuramente improprio per lo stato attuale della loro relazione- che lo cercava smarrito con lo sguardo; si tranquillizzò quando Ermal gli andò in contro e lo salutò con la mano, un sorriso sulle labbra e negli occhi. Ma Fabrizio neanche si soffermò a guardarlo perché lo strinse forte a se in un gesto che ricordava più quello di un padre che, dopo un grosso spavento, ritrova il figlio che si era nascosto dietro ad uno scaffale al supermercato, ma poi gli aveva preso  il viso tra le mani, prima per analizzarlo per essere sicuro fosse illeso,  per poi scrutarlo con quegli occhi nocciola pieni di sentimenti e fu davvero difficile, per entrambi, non baciarsi lì, in mezzo alla folla di persone che partiva e arrivava e che, troppo impegnata nei propri percorsi, non si rendeva conto di quei due uomini fermi che si scrutavano e si analizzavano e, anche in quel momento, si amavano senza far nulla se non perdersi negli occhi dell’altro.   
Ma quel loro universo personale svanì quando il lato paterno - e ipocondriaco- di Fabrizio  prese il sopravvento.   
_“Ma stai bene? Che è successo? Come mai sei qua all’improvviso? “_  era inquieto Fabrizio e lo si capiva, probabilmente si era fatto mille paranoie sul motivo di quest’arrivo improvviso ed Ermal si sentì, per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, in colpa.  
_“Sto bene, non posso farti un’improvvisata se mi viene voglia di vederti? ”_  aveva ribattuto per poi continuare   _“tu piuttosto… come cavolo sei vestito?”_ E rise scrutandolo meglio: il pantalone grigio della tuta che aveva sicuramente visto giorni migliori, la solita t-shirt nera che usava quando era in casa, i capelli scompigliati, più di quanto non lo fossero di solito e gli immancabili occhiali da vista sul naso. E quel suo essere “domestico” gli piaceva da morire ma, come un colpo ben assestato dietro la nuca, arrivò violenta la realizzazione che, fino a prima che lui gli chiedesse, senza minimamente riflettere, di andare a prenderlo, Fabrizio probabilmente era a casa con i bambini a rilassarsi e lui si era intromesso in quella sua realtà calma e rassicurante; l’aveva strappato via da quel suo rifugio sicuro senza una vera ragione e questo momentaneo sconforto fu palese sul suo viso tanto che Fabrizio dovette scuotergli la spalla leggermente per farlo tornare alla realtà.  
_“Sicuro di stare bene? Faccio così schifo vestito così ?”_  
Si era sentito chiedere per l’ennesima volta da un Fabrizio con tono apprensivo che, era chiaro, non fosse per niente convinto delle rassicurazioni ma aveva smorzato quella preoccupazione con una battuta alla quale Ermal rispose annuendo, accettando l’assist che gli aveva lanciato Fabrizio per metterlo di buon umore e aveva risposto con un tono poco convinto  “…a _lmeno hai finalmente abbandonato il giubbotto da pescatore”._  
Ridendo si avviarono verso l’auto del più grande, quest’ultimo, che portava in spalla il suo zaino, gli teneva la mano stretta nella sua e, camminando velocemente, come se fosse impaziente di poter finalmente stare insieme, solo loro due, lo tirava con se facendogli strada verso il parcheggio.  
E a quel gesto Ermal sorrise; guardava la schiena ampia di Fabrizio davanti a se e sorrideva perché gli sembrava che, in quel momento, quello fosse il suo scudo a tutte le difficoltà alle quali poteva andare in contro - e a quelle che aveva sofferto e ancora lo tormentavano-.   
Volle godersi il momento che stava vivendo con infinita intimità, senza dire nulla neanche a Fabrizio, lasciandosi solo trasportare da quello uomo e l’affetto che provavano entrambi, sperando che nessuno li riconoscesse o notasse che quelle mani legate nascondevano un significato molto più grande di quello visibile agli occhi.  
Volle godersi pienamente quel momento in cui , nonostante fossero entrambi un po’ troppo cresciuti, si sentiva come un ragazzino che aveva bisogno di fuggire via da tutte le certezze e le sicurezze che poteva avere perché non gli bastavano più, perché alla stabilità aveva preferito l’incertezza dell’amore, e allora andava a rifugiarsi a casa - o nelle braccia - di quell’unica persona che lo capiva, che condivideva le sue stesse emozioni e che lo trascinava e si lasciava trascinare in questo flusso di sensazioni senza logica e razionalità.   
Si lasciò andare a quei pensieri mentre, stringendo ancora un po’ di più la mano di Fabrizio, si sforzò di dimenticare preoccupazioni e i sensi di colpa che l’avevano assalito poco prima, perché per una volta voleva essere egoista e godersi tutto quell’amore, nonostante tutto

Il suo umore era migliorato e, fortunatamente il viaggio in macchina lo passarono tra battute idiote di Ermal, con Fabrizio che rideva in quel modo particolare e tutto suo, nascondendo gli occhi con la mano quando era in imbarazzo, ma facendo risuonare la risata sincera e cristallina nell’abitacolo  - e quindi Ermal continuava a fare battute con l’unico fine di poter godere ancora di quella risata che amava- e tra silenzi confortevoli come era sempre stato tra di loro. E proprio in questi silenzi Fabrizio si distraeva dalla strada di tanto in tanto per guardarlo di sottecchi, credendo che con quegli sguardi mal nascosti potesse trovare la risposta a quell’ improvvisa visita per la quale, nonostante avesse chiesto varie volte, non aveva ancora ricevuto una risposta concreta.   
Quando arrivarono al loro appartamento Fabrizio aprì la porta di ingresso con la sua chiave e, una volta entrati, qualcosa sembrò diverso agli occhi di Ermal; di solito quando ci ritornavano c’era sempre il forte odore di chiuso che aleggiava nell’area, l’intera stanza buia per via delle tapparelle perennemente abbassate ma, questa volta, l’aveva accolto una casa “vissuta”.La luce del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra, sul divano c’era una felpa di Fabrizio insieme alla sua chitarra, delicatamente riposta e il posacenere sul tavolo in cucina vedeva già i resti delle Malboro che Fabrizio fumava.   
Ermal l’aveva guardato, una muta domanda che però non ebbe risposta -per il momento-  
Entrambi consapevoli che non avrebbero avuto risposte dall’altro molto presto, decisero di evitare ulteriori domande e, piuttosto, si dedicarono a recuperare il tempo che avevano passato lontano:  _“è quasi un mese”_  fu il pensiero del più giovane quando, finalmente, poté sentire nuovamente la bruciante sensazione di essere tenuto tra le braccia dell’altro e, come se l’avesse compreso solo in quel momento, gli sussurrò un  _“mi sei mancato da morire”_  prima di lasciare un bacio leggero sull’orecchio di Fabrizio, soffermandosi un po’ più del dovuto su quella pelle accaldata.   
Nonostante Ermal parlasse continuamente d’amore nei suoi testi, non diceva mai a voce alta “ti amo”, “ti voglio bene” o , “ mi sei mancato”; lui preferiva articolare le le sue emozioni, spiegare l’amore a parole sue, senza rendere quei sentimenti un ripetersi di frasi fatte. Il suo modo di dimostrare affetto era particolare e, anche se dall’esterno poteva essere frainteso o non capito, la persona a cui erano dedicate le sue attenzioni lo comprendeva perfettamente e non poteva che gioirne, così come faceva Fabrizio, che comprendeva il senso dietro tutte le battute che Ermal gli rivolgeva e ne leggeva dentro amore, per questo motivo le accettava e, a volte, si trovava a desiderare quel tipo di attenzioni.  
Però in quel momento, con il piacere pulsante che cresceva dentro di se, non aveva fatto in tempo a trattenere le parole che gli erano rotolate via dalle labbra in un suono armonioso. Quella dichiarazione improvvisa era arrivata alle orecchie del suo amante come se fosse una delle rivelazioni più preziose ed importanti, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quelle parole e, come se fosse fisicamente possibile, lo strinse ancora di più a se, lasciando che la loro pelle, i loro corpi, diventassero una cosa sola e, ad entrambi sembrò che in quel momento si stessero amando davvero, per la prima volta, liberi di poterlo fare senza alcuna paura -perché forse liberi lo erano diventati davvero ora, ma non lo sapevano ancora-

 _“Me lo dici adesso come mai sei piombato qui così?”_ Era stata la voce di Fabrizio a riecheggiare nel piccolo bagno  mentre entrambi rilassavano i corpi nell’acqua tiepida della vasca. Quella era diventata ormai un’abitudine; era stato Ermal ad uscirsene con l’idea una sera “ _perché fare il bagno mi rilassa, e poi se non possiamo andare  al mare possiamo almeno far finta”_ e, dopo la prima volta, era stato difficile non passare un po’ di tempo insieme in quella vasca che era però un po’ troppo piccola per accogliere due uomini adulti.  
Se ne stavano seduti ai due lati opposti, Fabrizio teneva le gambe stese difronte a se, le braccia appoggiate ai lati della vasca e il viso leggermente piegato sulla destra mentre, con uno sguardo reso morbido e leggermente lucido dal vapore dell’acqua e della passione appena consumata, guardava il suo interlocutore, in attesa di una risposta. Ermal sedeva tra le gambe teste e divaricate di Fabrizio, le sua raccolte al petto sulle cui ginocchia aveva poggiato il mento e ricambiava quello sguardo, il suo leggermente coperto da alcuni riccioli  bagnati dai quali cadevano lentamente delle piccole gocce d’acqua.   
Non gli aveva risposto subito, stava soppesando attentamente le parole da dire per informarlo su quanto era accaduto quella mattina. La realtà era che Ermal non voleva confessare  di aver lasciato la sua compagna perché teneva che questa sua decisione potesse influenzare Fabrizio e spingerlo a fare qualcosa che avrebbe avuto un effetto troppo grande da sopportare .   
Lui era -relativamente- libero, non aveva nessuno a cui dare conto e, in quel momento, la scelta migliore era stata quella di lasciare Silvia e vivere liberamente il suo amore con Fabrizio, ma per lui era diverso.   
Fabrizio aveva dei figli, una famiglia bellissima e non voleva che, per colpa sua, quell’equilibrio che aveva messo anni a costruire, venisse distrutto e, soprattutto, non voleva che i suoi figli soffrissero a causa di una scelta avventata del padre. Lui sapeva bene cosa volesse dire vedere una famiglia spezzarsi e tutto desiderava tranne che far provare le stesse sensazioni a Libero e Anita - anche se il paragone tra suo padre e Fabrizio non era neanche minimamente pensabile. Fabrizio sarebbe stato un padre fantastico, sempre-.  Ma a volte Ermal dimenticava di non avere il controllo su tutto e che, nonostante i suoi possibili sensi di colpa, alla fine Fabrizio avrebbe scelto da solo cosa fare.  
E mentre il silenzio si protraeva troppo a lungo nel tempo, fu nuovamente la voce roca dell’altro uomo a interromperlo “ _Hai litigato con Silvia, non è così?”_  il suo viso l’aveva tradito ed era chiaro capire che si, Fabrizio aveva colto nel segno. Alla fine si fece coraggio e, stringendosi un po’ di più le gambe magre al petto, sussurrò  _“L’ho lasciata…”_ dopo essere riuscito a dare il “la” a quel discorso, fu semplice spiegare a Fabrizio tutto il resto, tutto quello che era accaduto, la sua forte sensazione di inadeguatezza e frustrazione e, infine, il forte senso di colpa e solitudine che l’area pervaso e l’aveva fatto correre a Roma.  
_“…ma con questo non voglio che anche tu faccia lo stesso. A me va bene così. Certo non vorrei doverti condividere con …lei - Ermal non la chiamava Giada mai per nome, forse per paura che se avesse detto quel nome, la presenza della donna sarebbe diventata troppo reale nella sua mente per poterla ignorare-  ma ci sono i bambini, le vostre famiglie sono coinvolte, non è semplice per voi. E poi li devi proteggere quei bambini, loro hanno bisogno di te più di quanto ne abbia io”_  e mentre parlava gesticolava più del solito, e Fabrizio lo ascoltava finché non ne poté più, gli strinse le mani tra le sue e se le potrò alle labbra, baciandole.  
“ _Io Giada l’ho lasciata un mese fa”_  e sembrava che quella serata fosse stata fatta per le loro confessioni  _“Quando ci siamo visti l’ultima volta ho capito che non potevo più andare avanti così. Ho sempre professato la libertà ma non la stavo vivendo; era necessario che facessi ciò che era giusto per entrambi. I bambini stanno bene, lei …starà meglio e anche io. Ma non potevo continuare a mentire e a vivere la nostra relazione come se fosse qualcosa da cui nasconderci per sempre.”_  E sicuramente Giada aveva avuto una reazione molto meno pacata rispetto a Silvia,  ma alla fine aveva capito, si erano chiariti e, fortunatamente, le cose sembravano andare bene, nonostante lei ancora soffrisse per questa separazione.   
_“Perché non me l’hai detto?”_  aveva chiesto Ermal in tono leggermente irritato ma che nascondeva un’incredibile felicità.   
_“Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu non volevi dirlo a me”_  
“….ma alla fine io ho resistito poco, tu l’hai tenuto nascosto per un mese!!!!” aveva scosso la testa e aveva immaginato come si fosse sentito Fabrizio.   
Lui non era stato capace di resistere un giorno a quella sensazione di vuoto e senso di colpa, non immaginava quindi come lui avesse resistito così a lungo. Avrebbe voluto essere lì con lui, dirgli che avrebbero potuto superare tutto insieme, ma da buoni testardi quali erano, avevano deciso entrambi di agire da soli, cercando di arrecare meno preoccupazioni possibili all’altro.   
Senza dire più nulla, Ermal portò a se le mani di Fabrizio, che ancora stringevano le sue, e le baciò così come aveva fatto lui poco prima,  poi rise piano prima di parlare:  
_“Quindi ora sei il mio “ragazzo”?”_  Aveva chiesto ammiccando con le sopracciglia , stando attento ad apostrofare la parola ragazzo “ _forse il mio “vecchio” è un termine che si adatta meglio….”_ e rise nuovamente dopo l’occhiata  storta di Fabrizio che commentò con un poco elegante   _“ma sei proprio stronzo “_  prima di ridere e, ancora una volta, nascondere i suoi bellissimi occhi dietro il palmo della mano tatuata perché l’idea di essere il suo “ragazzo” l’aveva imbarazzato ed emozionato allo stesso tempo.  
_“Vabbè tanto sei bello anche con le rughe, me le farò andare bene”_ aveva continuato con un tono meno scherzoso e molto più amorevole mentre, con uno slancio veloce, che aveva fatto smuovere l’acqua, ormai quasi fredda, intorno a loro, si fece più vicino e carezzò il viso di Fabrizio come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che le sue mani avessero mai toccato.

Ermal riusciva ora a capire il perché di molte cose, prima fra tutte il senso di libertà e serenità che aveva provato mentre facevano l’amore, ora che sui cuori di entrambi non gravava più il peso del senso di colpa nel tradire le loro rispettive compagne, ora che non dovevano più nascondersi - almeno non ai loro amici- e potevano vivere il loro amore in serenità; e ora capiva anche  perché quell’appartamento spoglio gli fosse sembrato improvvisamente più vero, vissuto, che profumava di buono  - di Fabrizio- perché era stato lui a riempirlo nei giorni passati con la sua presenza ed Ermal non vedeva l’ora di lasciare, finalmente, anche la visibile impronta del suo passaggio in quella che era il loro rifugio; ma per ora decisero che, nonostante fosse ormai già notte, Roma era ancora troppo bella per non essere vissuta e troppo sveglia per andare a dormire. Nelle sue strade si sentiva forte il chiacchiericcio e la musica che si propagava dai locali  e dai pub ancora aperti. Ritennero opportuno festeggiare. Non sapevano bene cosa festeggiavano, forse la libertà, forse l’amore, forse festeggiavano solo e soltanto loro stessi, ma decisero di festeggiare a modo loro, camminando per le strade illuminate dalle luci dei lampioni, fermandosi a prendere un paio di birre e poi ricominciare la loro passeggiata.   
Videro posti che di giorno non avevano mai notato, sentirono storie raccontate dalla voce dell’altro che, alla luce del sole, probabilmente non si sarebbero mai detti, si baciarono nei vicoli della vecchia città, con le labbra che sapevano di birra e di risate  soffocate e,ancora una volta, si sentirono liberi di amarsi e di viversi ed entrambi sperarono, anche se non se lo dissero, che ogni giorno, per quanto iniziato male, avesse un finale come quello ed erano convinti che, finché  avessero avuto l’altro al proprio fianco, non sarebbe stato poi difficile far si che ciò accadesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine parte II!  
> Non so se ce ne saranno altre, ho qualche idea ma forse ci vorrà un po' prima che riesca a scriverle.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto questo scempio, a presto!


End file.
